Obey
by KimiStorm
Summary: A revolution in the Chipspeech world. Rated T for death and violence. (I know that Chipspeech is not a Vocaloid, but I don't know where else to put it. If you know of where to put it, I will gladly change it. Thanks!)


**Warnings-death, and violence.**

 **OBEY belongs to Crusher-P.**

 _I am considered merciful, for my status as a queen._

"Merciful? Yeah right?" she spat on the pristine ground. "Because killing people not following your status quo is merciful."

 _My kingdom is at peace_

"Think again." He mocked as he attacked the other, knife at the ready. Both had intentions to kill.

 _All good prevails with ease_

"Someone! Help!" she ran through the streets as she screamed for help. Her cries fell upon deaf ears.

 _Everything is just how it should be._

He scoffed as the theme played throughout the country on an endless repeat. "Looks like I'm moving out. No way am I living here."

 _I can't satisfy everyone,_

 _That's a fact you'll have to face_

They stopped their plotting as those two lines echoed through the country. Were they being unrealistic? The majority of the country was indeed happy. What made their reasons any better than hers?

 _Yet quite to my dismay,_

 _When there's a will_

 _there's a way_

 _But it's not too hard to put an underdog back in their place_

They then smirked. That's right. When there's a will, there's a way, and there was no way they were going to be subdued by the endless loop.

 _THERE WILL BE NO REVOLUTION_

 _I clearly have no time for that_

 _Nor your petty plans to overthrow me_

This wasn't a petty plan. Oh no. They knew what they were doing, and she would make the time for it. Like it or not.

 _YOU ARE BUT A MINOR NUISANCE_

 _I clearly have no time for that_

 _I will not fall to your anarchy._

Anarchy? No this was much better than an anarchy. This would be much better than anything she came up with. They were a force to be known. A force to be heard. They were the force of the revolution.

 _LISTEN AND DO AS I SAY_

 _SUBMIT SURRENDER AND BEHAVE_

That's the whole reason why. Why there was unrest. Why nobody would do anything. The endless loop of the theme. It'd engrave itself into the heads of the citizens, and they would then become all too willing to follow every order she gave.

 _Do you think you're being brave?_

"Are we just being brave?"

"Are you falling to her will? No. We're doing it because she's wrong, and we need to stand up for ourselves. Don't you get it? We're doing this to liberate everyone. Not just for the medal saying 'we were brave'."

 _Comply to my will and_

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

It was a monotone chant the crowd said as they all marched towards the capital for the hopes of catching one glimpse of their precious queen.

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

She found herself mumbling with the words. No! She mustn't give in. This is what she wants. Well, she sure isn't getting that from her.

 _hit me with your best shot…_

It was time for then plan to be set in motion. This was it. There were no other chances that they would get.

 _Wave high the flags in honor of our queen_

 _Hail the lady of honor and prestige_

The crowd cheered for their queen. The entire country was at the capital. Cheering for their beloved leader. Oblivious to the turn of events that were about to take place.

 _Wave high the flags in honor of our queen_

 _Hail the lady of honor and prestige_

They remained hidden in the crowds. It was only a matter of time. And the sand timer had almost run out.

 _THERE WILL BE NO REVOLUTION_

 _I clearly have no time for that_

 _Nor your petty plans to overthrow me_

"No revolution? Just wait." A small smirk. A grin fueled by adrenaline. "Just wait a few more seconds."

 _YOU ARE BUT A MINOR NUISANCE_

 _I clearly have no time for that_

 _I will not fall to your anarchy._

Guns muted by the cheering crowd had the safety taken off. Slowly, take aim. She'll come out onto the platform.

 _LISTEN AND DO AS I SAY_

 _SUBMIT SURRENDER AND BEHAVE_

Bang. The moment she stepped out, multiple rounds of bullets mercilessly aimed for the leader.

 _Do you think you're being brave?_

Instantly the guards were upon them. They were roughly handled, immediately disarmed and brought away from the confused and frightened crowd.

 _Comply to my will and_

Just one look and their dreams were crushed. She wasn't dead. Not one scratch was on her. They had done it all in vain.

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

They looked at each other. It was over. There was nobody willing to rebel. She didn't have a single scratch. They were caught.

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

The theme droned on, having seemed to get even louder. It was everything they didn't do. They didn't listen, and this is what they got. She smirked triumphantly. Such petty plans.

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

 _OBEY_

The crowd began to chant louder as the recently caught captives were shoved forward as an exhibition. Not a single soul in the crowd looked on in fear. They all had the same intentions as her.

 _OBEY_

"What do you think you're doing? You're making them into slaves of your will. Where's your sense of justice? Lady Parsec? Answer me!"

She turned to look at them,and in that moment, she was what made nightmares.

 _OBEY_

The shots of gunfire rang through the capital. They fell over. Dead. She was right. It wasn't too hard to put an underdog back in their place.

 _OBEY_

 **End of story author's note! -** I know that there are many lines in this story where it does not follow the capitalization rule. I was merely following what Crusher-P had written as the lyrics, and that included having some words completely capitalized. I've had this song stuck in my head for so long! Actually, I've had both this song and ECHO (another one of Crusher-P's amazing songs) stuck in my head. I hope you enjoyed this short song-fic. Thanks for reading!

Since I'm struggling to get the link, here's the title of the video on YouTube.

【Chipspeech: Lady Parsec HD】 Obey 【Original Song】 


End file.
